


Safety

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy's thoughts and feelings towards Jason
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 8





	Safety

A/N: There will not be any onslaught for how I portray Kim. This is what I think Kim can sometimes be. It’s fanfiction, meaning I can make the characters on how I want them to be in a made-up story.

“Jason? What are you doing here?” Tommy asks his Red. He lets Jason inside the apartment building. Jason steps in, looks around sees the mess, and looks at his Green. Red knows that Green is nervous and worried. Jason knew that he was right to come to Tommy first. He heard what happened to Kim and that Tommy didn’t come to visit her, so Red wanted to make sure that Green was okay. He wasn’t.

“What happened?” Jason asks anger flows through him, as he sees his sixth in a condition that only happened, before the power transfer. Before and after Rita’s control. Tommy turns away from Jason. Green knows that Jason’s angry. Red takes his Green, gets them both to the couch, and pulls his sixth to him. Tommy curls into him. Safe. Tommy’s safe. He has his safety with him. 

Jason’s safety. Even after Rita’s control. The reason Tommy goes after Jason, more than the others, is that Tommy’s scared and wanted to be around Jason. Jason makes Tommy safe. Sure Tommy dated Kim, but he was frightened about Jason’s reaction if he knew the truth. Looking back, Kim and Tommy didn’t work. She’s too perky for Tommy. Too bubbly, that Tommy couldn’t keep up. 

Kim is unstable, unbalance for Tommy. Tommy sees that now. Jason and Kat were down to earth, stable for Tommy. Tommy will always love Kim, but after what’s been going on, Tommy can’t find it in his heart to go back to her. He’s different, Kim’s different. They are different people, and Tommy can’t go back to the high school lover, Kim had.

Tommy has to thank his therapist for help. Hayley had to make Tommy go to therapy after she found out that Tommy was not only a Power Ranger but had bad habits. She wants him to get better. Hayley, Sasha, and Caleb all supported him when his friends couldn’t. Tommy takes online classes because his doctor told him that he couldn’t get out of the house. 

Tommy’s under strict orders of house arrest that makes Tommy go bonkers. Tommy hates being in the apartment. He wants to go outside and be at the park, but he knows the officers won’t let him out of the house. Tommy had a panic attack that he wished Jason was there to help him. 

He developed epileptic seizures, low blood sugar, and panic and PTSD disorders, and It’s not fun. He feels lonely and scared. Not only did he developed those issues, but he was also in a relationship that was not healthy, and Tommy finally broke it off. The partner got pissed, hit Tommy, threw a tantrum, causing the apartment to be a mess. 

Not long after the fight, Jason comes by. Jason has arms around Tommy. Tommy breaks down, and Jason comforts him. Red can see that his Green is not doing well and looks around and sees his sixth’s phone on the table next to him. He looks at the phone and sees Aisha’s missed texts and calls. He also sees Kim’s missed texts and calls. 

Jason sees what the texts are about and what the messages are about, and he’s pissed. He can hear that Aisha and Kim knew that Tommy was struggling, but didn’t come and help. Jason sees Tommy’s texts to the group, asking for help, but no one replied. Jason sees Trini and Zack telling Tommy that they can’t make it to the states.

Red sees his Yellow, Black, and Green helping each other. He smiles at the three. He frowns when he sees his Blue’s responds to their Green. He’s upset with the Zeo and Aisha. They are all taking Kim’s side while trying to get Tommy to go back to Angel Grove. Red sees the way his Green is in and hugs him tighter. Red soothes Green.

Green tells Red what’s happening, and Red holds him. Red gets Green to bed, and Red picks up the apartment. He’s got to see the homework Tommy gets to do, and Jason’s eyes widen and shake his head. He knows that Tommy’s smart, but to do this level of science and math, blows Jason’s head. To see his Green working on it makes him happy. Tommy loves this type of work.

Jason cleans and sees the fridge and frowns. He knows that Tommy doesn’t take care of himself, but to see the kitchen bare, hurts Jason. Red knows that Tommy needs someone to with take care of him or being the mother hen to other people. Jason smiles because of a chat that the two got into freshman year.

It’s on what the colors mean. Reds are protectors; they protect the ones they love. Pinks are the voice of reason, while they reason with everyone. Blues are “The Smart One”. They figure out the enemy’s plans and how to break them. Yellows are level-head and morale boosters, they help Blues when it comes to thinking of strategies. Blacks are everything. They can be anything they want to be. They are the shadows, and Greens are either logic or strength, while they would help either Blue or Red. 

“You’re a protector. You like to protect people and things. You make people feel safe.” Tommy would say, and Jason smiles. The two would talk and laugh. They would stay up late and would make it worth their time. Going to the park and seeing the stars in the sky. Being with Jason makes Tommy relax. Whenever Tommy’s with Kim, he’s always on his toes. She makes him antsy. Jason would tell Tommy, that’s just how Kim is.

She likes to keep people on their toes. Tommy likes that every once in a while, but not all the time. Jason makes it just right. He keeps Tommy on his toes, but for a little time. Jason would lay his sturdy arm around Tommy’s shoulder and pulls him close. Tommy would worry about things that are out of his control, and Jason and Kim would get Tommy to think about things in his power.

“You’re a caretaker. You love to take care of people. That’s just what you do. I mean look at you and your mom. No one can handle your mom like you do. You will always worry about the people you love. That’s one of the reasons why Tommy and Jason work so well together, Tommy would worry, and Jason would help him, and vice versa. Kim always tells the two to get along. They deserve each other. 

When Jason found out about Tommy’s mother, he panicked about Tommy. The two wanted the other not to know about it. Trini, oh so beautiful Trini, knocked sense into the two. Zack and Billy would laugh, and Kim looks at the two like they’re the dumbest people in the world. Tommy told the five the truth about his home life, the six got into a routine that helps all of them. 

Jason sees how college was a good and bad thing. Good to get away, but also dangerous, because Tommy went somewhere that had no support. Jason wanted to go and check on him, but he was back in Switzerland with Trini and Zack. The three got done with school there and decided to stay in Switzerland. Jason got fed up with Aisha, and Kim continually calling him, and making him ignore Tommy, went to the States, and goes to Tommy. 

As Jason’s cleaning the apartment, his phone goes off, and Jason sees it’s Aisha. He throws his phone to the couch next to Tommy’s and finishes the cleaning up. Two minutes later, Tommy comes out and notices Jason. Jason’s sparkling eyes and Tommy giggles. He knows that Jason will help him fix the mess he’s in.

That’s what Jason does. He helps fix things. Tommy doesn’t have to do it on his own anymore. Tommy eyes the trashcan and a pair of scissors. He grabs both and gives Jason the scissors, and Jason looks at his Green with surprise. He cuts Green’s long hair short, while Tommy grins at his Red. Jason surprise him by kissing Tommy. 

Jason stays with Tommy until he recovers. Tommy gets better and takes care of Jason. Hayley comes over and sees the two and Tommy’s bright smile, while the redhead smiles at the man and leaves. Once’s Tommy’s done with school, they move to Reefside. Tommy’s mom is happy that he’s coming back. Jason marries Tommy, without witnesses. Red makes Green happy, and Green makes Red happy.

Trini and Zack were happy for the two, but the rest are pissed. Jason tells the rest off, and they all listen. Slowly but surely Tommy and the others repair the relationship. Jason’s healing Tommy, while Tommy’s healing Jason. The two are happy. Kim wants her relationship with Tommy back, and Tommy tells her no and why. 

When the Power Rangers found out about the fighting the Originals and Zeo are having, they try to intervene, but Tommy tells them not too. It’s not their fight, and they have no idea why they’re fighting. Tommy takes Jason away, and they disappear after a while. The only person that knows is Wes. People don’t understand why Wes is the one that knows, but Tommy told Wes and Wes to report to Tommy and Jason stuff. 

Tommy calls his mom every on and again, and they would chat, but Tommy can’t stay with his mom. He has professional help dealing with his mom. Jason had to talk Tommy down from the edge after Green tells his mom this. Red hears what the mom says and holds onto his husband for support. Green curls into Red after a long night. Safety that Green needs and wants. Security only Red can give him. 

The two move back, and the others want Jason and Tommy in their lives. Kim and Aisha tells Tommy that they’re sorry for what they did, and he apologizes for his behavior. There’re times where it’s too much for Green and Red takes him away, but Red has trouble, and Green takes him away. The two need and want each other, and they have it. They love each other.


End file.
